Princesa
by mutemuia
Summary: Para todas las princesas [Más o menos song-fic, pero no lo es].


**Descargo de responsabilidad:** No poseo _Skip Beat!_ ni Nakamura sensei me lo cede. La canción _Princesa_ pertenece a _Mío Roma_ , versionada junto con _CNCO_. Todos los créditos a ellos.

 _Con tooodo mi agradecimiento y mi cariño a mi querida **a92** , por volverme loca de la cabeza aquella tarde ;)_

Clasificado M solo por las implicaciones.

* * *

 **PRINCESA**

—¡Feliz cumpleaños, Tsuruga-san! —exclaman casi cien gargantas en cuanto cruzas el umbral de LME. Y te abruman los saludos, las risas, las felicitaciones… Y tú te dejas llevar por la alegría, por celebrar que sigues vivo, que has vivido para llegar a este día. Que realmente todo, tus noches de abismos y tus días de luz, te han traído justo hasta este momento. Y tú les devuelves la sonrisa, feliz sí, pero tus ojos solo la buscan a ella.

—¡Sopla las velas, Tsuruga-san! —dice alguien.

—¡Pide un deseo! —grita alguien más.

Y solo cuando la encuentras, sonriéndote a ti, con los ojos llenos de estrellas, justo al otro extremo de la mesa donde una monstruosidad de nata y merengue amenaza con prender fuego al edificio, te inclinas sobre la tarta de cumpleaños, y te demoras un instante, mirándola por encima de las velas. Es una mirada solo para ella, llena de secretos y promesas, una mirada que encierra palabras que solo ella puede entender…

Entonces, cierras los ojos, soplas las velas y pronuncias con la voz del alma tu deseo.

 _Eres lo primero que yo pienso cuando alguien me dice: "pide un deseo"._

 _Eres tú quien causa que sonría como tonto cuando dices 'te quiero'._

 _Qué bueno que los pensamientos no se ven. Te sudarían hasta las manos si vieras qué te quiero hacer._

Y tú, oh pobre diablo, te deleitas orgulloso de ti mismo al comprobar cómo Kyoko enrojece hasta las orejas.

Porque ella sí que ve tus pensamientos…

* * *

Semanas antes, la noticia de que Tsuruga Ren ¡por fin! tenía novia había revolucionado Japón. Los medios enloquecieron, pero poco sabían ellos de tus miedos ni de los suyos… Nada sabían de las inseguridades, de los demonios y fantasmas, viejos compañeros, ni de los abismos de confianza ciega de los que tuvieron que saltar para llegar a ese momento…

Solo ella sabe de tus secretos dolorosos, de tus heridas y tus cicatrices, y solo ella conoce a la verdadera persona que se oculta tras un nombre. Aquella noche, entre lágrimas —tuyas, suyas—, te mostraste tal cual eras. Imperfecto, roto, anhelante, paciente… Y enamorado…

 _Y ya sé que estás aburrida de promesas incumplidas, de palabras y contratos, de amores para un rato…_

 _Tengamos algo sin mentiras… Poquito a poco, no hay prisa…_

 _Soy fan de tu belleza. Cuidarte es mi promesa…_

 _Quiero que tú seas mi prince-…_

Y ella te calla la boca con un beso, inesperado y con sabor a sal y a futuro.

Tú cierras los ojos y te entregas a la luz que hay en sus besos.

* * *

Y los días, los meses pasan, y tú renuevas tu promesa una y otra vez. Te vuelves audaz, temerario —o quizás siempre lo fuiste, y solo ella, _con ella_ , tú eres finalmente tú…

 _Quiero que tú seas mi princesa…_

 _Que sean mis labios solo los que te besan._

 _Tocar tu suave piel cuando la noche empieza, hasta volverte mía, princesa._

La vida nunca es fácil, claro que no… Pero hallan en el otro su propia fuerza, su pilar de fortaleza. Tú, encontraste tu sonrisa —la real, la verdadera, esa que solo nace del corazón puro de su príncipe de las hadas, del príncipe que tuviste que haber sido, antes de que la vida te rompiera—, y ella, Kyoko, en fin… La belleza de Kyoko se irradió al mundo… Como si un velo hubiera caído de sus ojos y por fin fueran capaces de ver lo que tú siempre habías visto en ella.

Una princesa.

Tu princesa…

 _Habrá luna de miel cada que te vea… Hacerte muy feliz es lo que me interesa…_

 _Estar dentro de ti y de tu cabeza… Pues quiero que seas mi princesa…_

 _Baby, quiero que seas mi princesa…_

Y Kyoko llena su vida de primeras veces. Desde una primera cita (contigo) hasta un parque de atracciones, un paseo en barca o incluso una discoteca… La muchacha que nunca tuvo nada, la niña que nadie quiso, es la mujer que camina de tu mano, con los ojos llenos de ilusión y el paso firme y decidido. Valiente, esa es tu Kyoko…

Tu princesa…

 _Mueves tu cintura y yo empiezo a imaginarte haciendo locuras… Veo tu boquita y ya quiero enseñarle a hacer travesuras…_

 _Tú sigue bailando mientras sigo imaginando lo que hoy te voy a hacer llegando a casa, cuando nadie vea nada…_

 _Te explicarán mis manos que me encantas…_

O una inconsciente, porque despierta partes de ti que harían bien en seguir dormidas (de momento)…

* * *

Confirmas aquella vieja suposición tuya: Kyoko es terriblemente celosa…

Lo cual es fantástico para tu orgullo de hombre, tantas veces magullado y menospreciado en el pasado, porque tú solo quieres atraer y seducir a Kyoko. A nadie más…

Hasta que hablamos de trabajo… Y por algún extraño silogismo, este egoísta y vanidoso sentimiento —de ti, de ella— no parece entrar en contradicción directa ni con su profesionalidad ni con la tuya.

Ah, sí, porque los dos son actores, y bueno, ya sabes lo que pasa… Otro probará sus labios y su piel, y tú tendrás que besar a alguna cabeza hueca babeante y sin sesera. Y tendrás que actuar, tendrás que ser convincente. Y mientras la actriz de turno se derrite en tus brazos, tú, con los ojos cerrados, besas a Kyoko…

 _Quiero que tú seas mi princesa…_

 _Que sean mis labios solo los que te besan…_

 _Tocar tu suave piel cuando la noche empieza, hasta volverte mía, princesa._

 _Habrá luna de miel cada que te vea… Hacerte muy feliz es lo que me interesa…_

 _Estar dentro de ti y de tu cabeza…_

* * *

Años después, una tarde de verano, cuando el aire huele al monzón que está por venir —de hecho, es una tarde muy parecida a aquella otra cuando la conociste por primera vez—, tus hijos ríen en el jardín. Kyoko está de pie tras la ventana, observando con una sonrisa tenue —a medias triste, a medias feliz— cómo juegan con sus abuelos.

—Nunca tuvimos eso… —dice cuando siente tu mano en su hombro…

—¿Sabes qué? —dices, y ella _sabe_ … Se gira, y en silencio, porque ella conoce las palabras, alza la mano suave a tu mejilla. Y tú cierras los ojos y te dejas acunar por su caricia…

Kyoko conoce todas las palabras de tu corazón…

 _Nunca había sentido estoy que estoy sintiendo ahora… Por eso te adora y te valora mi corazón…_

 _Quiero que tú seas mi princesa…_

 _Que sean mis labios solo los que te besen…_

 _Tocar tu suave piel cuando la noche empieza, hasta volverte mía, princesa…_

 _Habrá luna de miel cada que te vea… Hacerte muy feliz es lo que me interesa…_

 _Estar dentro de ti y de tu cabeza… Pues quiero que seas mi princesa…_

—Mi princesa... —susurras sobre sus labios antes de besarla.


End file.
